


Warming up

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Some fond memories turn up along with the cold winter.





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is a real short fluff drabble that came to me when I saw this cute fanart of ignoct as kids and Ignis is trying to warm Noct's hands heheh ;w; Well, enjoy.

It was beyond freezing. None of them expected the winter to be this bad when traveling, but thankfully they came prepared. Well, Ignis was prepared. He made sure to pack clothes for colder weather.

Gladio said he was fine with just zipping up his jacket, he was made of steel and body warm like a furnace. Prompto over did a bit, hat, scarf, clothes, double jacket, his body was beyond shivering. It seemed only Noctis and Ignis were sane with their coverings.

Both in thicker jackets along with scarfs, and Noctis now wore some gloves. Even still, he felt his hands were so cold. “Damn this weather.” He grunted. Already feeling his throat aching from the cold winds.

“I thought his Highness didn’t mind the cold hmm?” A tiny grin as he was walking at his side, Gladio and Prompto were ahead as Ignis didn’t mind slowing his pace so Noctis wouldn’t be left behind.

Noctis grunted again.

“You were always a man with words.”

Noctis couldn’t help but smile at his comment now, rubbing his hands together as he brought them close to his face. He started to blow against the gloves as his teeth were _shaking_ , though Noctis didn’t know why he did it, like it was actually helping him get warmer.

As he did attempt to get warm, he could feel his cheeks start to burn, giving him a small reminder of a fond memory. When he was younger, him and Ignis would play a lot in the snow. Well, Noctis would drag Ignis outside, but he would never complain.

Whenever Noctis would whine how cold his hands were, Ignis would come to the rescue.

_“Don’t worry Highness, I’ll make sure you’ll never freeze.”_

_“T-t-thank you I-I-Iggy.”_

He would rub his hands in between his palms and blow his hot breath against the gloves. And every time Ignis would give that same smile, and it always warmed his heart.

Noctis felt that he was getting warmer as time passed on, but it was only his mind playing tricks.

“Noct?”

“Huh?”

He broke out of his thought and looked up as Ignis called to him, it seemed he was so lost in thought he stopped walking. “Oh sorry.”

“Everything alright?”

“Well.” He laughed to himself a bit as his hands remained clasped together. “Remember when.. you used to warm my hands? When we were younger?”

Noctis felt silly even bringing up, wondering if he should of kept his mouth shut. Luckily, he was greeted with a laugh by the other, adjusting his glasses almost to hide the burn on his cheeks now. “I remember..”

Ignis leaned forward and took his hands in his, just as he used to. Hands rubbing between his palm as he brought his lips close to the gloves. A small kiss as he smiled, that same smile that always warmed his heart.

Noctis eventually forgot the freezing cold. As long as he stayed with that warm smile he didn’t care about anything else. At all.


End file.
